Fairly High School
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to my DP fic 'Fairly Odd Ghost'. This fic is about Timmy Turner's High School life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom or any character from any of the series.**

**Fairly High School**

It was Timmy Turner's first day at High School and he decided to take the tryouts for the football team. All those years running away from bullies (mainly Francis) or whatever dangerous situations he gets involved with his Fairy Godparents made him able to outrun all other entrants and become the Dimmsdale Dodos' star runner. The first time Francis tried to give him a wedgie in High School Timmy suggested him to enter the football team so he would have a better way to use his violence. Francis liked the idea and became the star quarterback.

Meanwhile, at Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School, Timantha has just signed up the tryouts for the cheerleading squad.

"Timantha?" Amber asks. "Are you trying to become a cheerleader? Do you believe it would make you be accepted as a real girl?"

"The only reason the girls don't accept me is the fact I won Brendan's heart." Timantha replies, making Amber quite upset.

"And the main reason you're trying to become a cheerleader is the fact I have also signed for the tryouts and you're afraid I'll be able to take Brendan away from you." Amber replies. "After all, Brendan and I were quite a couple as flies."

Timantha was so angry she tried to turn Amber into a fly with her wand but it fizzles. She POOFs Da Rules to learn what went wrong and finds out that because they're competing against each other for a position at the cheerleading squad and her attempt to turn Amber into a fly had triggered the rule against obtaining unfair advantage.

"Someone must study Da Rules a little better." Amber mockingly sings.

A POOF is heard and they now see Brendan floating next to them wearing a football uniform. "Timantha, I'm the new star quarterback of Carl Poofy Pants' football team." He says. "My Dad will be so proud."

"Congratulations, Brendan." Timantha says. She and Brendan float to each other for a hug. Amber tries to POOF herself between them but her wand fizzles.

"Magic cannot interfere with true love." Timantha says. "Now who's the one who must study Da Rules?"

The fairy girls start their test.

A few months later, back in Dimmsdale, the Dodos are preparing themselves for a big game.

"Good run, Turner." Francis says.

"Thanks, Francis." Timmy replies. "I would never imagine we would someday become friends."

"I'm too busy with my fans to give wedgies or knuckle sandwiches." Francis says. "But if you somehow ruin everything you'll get them back."

"Sure, Francis." Timmy says, a little upset some things didn't change with time.

Meanwhile, at Fairy World, the POOFies (In my fic, that's the name of the Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School football team) are preparing themselves for the game against a team from a foreign school.

"Timantha, I don't know how you cheated your way into the position of Captain of the cheerleading squad but I'll find out." Amber says.

"You're a bad loser." Timantha says. "I won it honestly."

"Fairy ladies and gentlemen." Jorgen announces. "Our rival school has sent a former student of theirs, who also studied here for a year as an exchange student, to motivate them. Please welcome Juandissimo Magnifico."

Juandissimo POOFs himself at the auditorium and all girls (minus Timantha) stare at him with admiration.

"Hola, lindas chicas." Juandissimo says. "Yo am here to motivate you all."

_How come he's still so popular?_ Timantha thinks. _After all he and Remy Buxaplenty did?_

"Chicas, You're very fortunate for being able to see the sexiest fairy ever." Juandissimo says and then notices Timantha. "Specially you, Timantha. You know, for someone originally male, you're quite pretty."

Calzone, one of Big Daddy's goons, POOFs himself in front of Juandissimo. "Big Daddy told me to remind you that you won't like what's gonna happen if you ever trigger the Grandparent Clause again."

Juandissimo takes the clue and then stays away from Timantha.

Meanwhile, on the way to Dimmsdale, a bus is arriving from Amity Park.

"Attention, boys." Ms. Testlaff says. "You must keep an eye at their star runner, Timmy Turner. Rumor is said that he's even able to outrun Middleton's star runner."

"Impossible." Mr. Crocker, who was sent there instead of Mr. Lancer because he knows the territory, says. "The only way Timmy Turner would be able to play football to a professional level is with help from his FAIRY GODPARENTS."

The students laugh at him. In another bus, Danny was talking to Sam and Tucker. "Guys, I'm worried. If this Timmy Turner still has Fairy Godparents we mustn't let Crocker capture them."

**Did you like my first chapter? BTW, this Timmy Turner is a New Timmy that came into existence in Expatkiwi's 'Love, Marriage and Ulterior Motives', Brendan is a character created by Expatkiwi. And Amber is a character of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

At the auditorium of Dimmsdale High, the new principal is about to introduce herself to the students.

"Welcome students." She says. "I am Geraldine Waxelplax. But I believe some of you who were students of Dimmsdale Elementary School already know me." Some students nod in agreement. "Soon the Amity Park Ravens will be here to play against the Dimmsdale Dodos. Let's show them why dodos are the best birds ever."

The students applaud. Meanwhile, the buses with Amity Park students are going over the Dimmsdale Dam. Being a former tour guide of that landmark, Crocker couldn't help but talk about the place. "Students, in order to annoy you on the way to Dimmsdale High, I'm now gonna tell all I know about the Dimmsdale Dam. It has been built in 1948 and is able to resist all kinds of natural disasters except for a volcano eruption. Which happened once, almost destroying this town with a flood. Eventually some emergency repairs were made. How the water disappeared is a total mystery just like Mt. Dimmsdale, which was considered until then an extinct volcano, erupting in a time when everybody in Dimmsdale believed it would never happen. There's only one logical explanation for that. FAIRY GODPARENTS."

"On the way back trip we'll force Fentina into the same bus as this crazy teacher." Dash tells Kwan.

Meanwhile, at Dimmsdale High, the students and faculty are waiting for the Amity Park students to arrive.

"Timmy, isn't Amity Park the town Crocker moved into after leaving Dimmsdale?" Trixie asks Timmy.

"Oh, yeah." Timmy answers. Remembering that makes him worried. What if Crocker is coming with the Amity Park students? At least Cosmo and Wanda are at Fairy World watching Timantha cheerleading for the POOFies so there's no immediate problem. But Timmy thinks it's better to keep an eye just in case.

Meanwhile, at Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda are watching their daughter cheering for the POOFies. Mainly her boyfriend Brendan.

"Look, Wanda." Cosmo says. "Our daughter is so beautiful in that uniform."

"The same can be said about her boyfriend." Wanda says. "They form such a beautiful couple."

"Yeah." Cosmo replies. "I hope he doesn't end like his Dad."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Luther, who was sitting next to Cosmo all that time, asks.

Not having noticed the jock turned ballerina until now, Cosmo hides behind Wanda before answering. "N-n-n-n-nothing."

"Luther, we're not here to fight." Agatha says. "We're here to see our boy win the big game."

"Oh, I see Tootie also gave you some time off to see the game." Wanda says. "We have nice godchildren."

Back at Dimmsdale, the Amity Park students arrive at Dimmsdale High. Introductions are about to be made.

"Dear students." Principal Waxelplax says. "The Amity Park students from Casper High have just arrived. Let's meet their coach, Ms. Testlaff, and their biology teacher, Mr." She's surprised about that. "CROCKER?"

"Exactly, Geraldine." He answers. "It's me. Your ex-husband, who you divorced after a few years of marriage for no good reason."

"No good reason?" She asks indignated. "You tricked me into thinking you got over your obsession with Fairy Godparents."

"Fairies exist." Crocker replies. "And how's our daughter?"

"She's better off without you around." She answers. "You and your obsession with fairies."

"Fairies are real." Crocker says. "Otherwise how do you explain Turner here being good enough to be a football star?"

"He's just skillful enough." Principal Waxelplax replies. "Next time you're gonna say Trixie Tang only fell in love with him because he wished for that."

"Don't be ridiculous." Crocker says. "There's nothing wrong with their relationship since he's popular now. And besides, my research on fairies leads me to the conclusion fairies are bound by rules that forbid their magic from tampering with true love." He then stares that a beautiful girl he doesn't recognize but seems familiar. "And who's that girl? She seems familiar but her looks don't ring a bell."

"Don't you recognize her, Crocker?" Principal Waxelplax asks. "She's Tootie."

"Vicky's little sister?" Crocker asks, surprised as he wasn't there to be affected by the wish that prevents people from suspecting the sudden change of appearances she wished from Luther and Agatha. "Is she now gorgeous instead of dorky? There's only one explanation for that. And how come I've never suspected that? It's obvious that, since she must endure an elder sister that tortures kids for both pleasure and money, she also must have FAIRY GODPARENTS."

That last remark made Timmy suspect something. He had never found her attractive back when she used to stalk him. And since the first time he saw her in her attractive self he's just taken it naturally. "I guess I must ask Cosmo, Wanda and Timantha after they come back." Timmy says.

**Will Crocker give up Cosmo and Wanda and go after Luther and Agatha? Please R&R. BTW, Agatha is a character created by Expatkiwi. She's Luther Lex's wife and Brendan's mother.**


	3. Expatkiwi's Chapter

**Expatkiwi's Chapter**

Up in Fairy world, it was a normal day for the students of Carl Poofy-Pants High School. On this particular day, the various student groups were utilizing the recreation period.

In the Gymnasium, the cheerleader squad had just finished their latest routine for the upcoming football game against Harry Houdini Prep.

"Okay, Girls." Timantha said "I think we've nailed it this time. Let's call it a day."

Nodding, the other cheerleaders broke up and headed for the exit to the locker room. However, one of the cheerleaders floated close to Timantha with an unpleasant smile on her face. Timantha recognized the expression.

"What is it now, Amber?" Timantha tiredly asked. "I thought you'd be pleased. After all, this new routine was your idea."

"Just wondering if you'd rather be on the football squad." Amber replied. "After all, your clone down in Dimmsdale is playing well on his school team and since you can't go back to being physically male, you can't emulate him. Cheerleading must make it a bit of a come-down for you."

Timantha looked at Amber. If it weren't for her expression, she would almost be sounding sincere.

"Well, I'm stuck being female, which means this is the nearest thing to being on the field that I can be. Still, the fact that I made captain of the squad means I must be doing something right." Timantha pointed out, to Amber's displeasure.

"You can captain the squad as perfectly as you can, but it doesn't make you one of us, regardless of your physical situation." Amber tartly retorted. "How Brendan can see you as a girl when the girls can't is beyond me."

Timantha knew that Amber was incredibly jealous of her being Brendan's girlfriend. Since Brendan was not only the star quarterback, but also an incredibly handsome male fairy, quite a few of the girls were envious of her.

Amber though seemed to take it further than the others.

"Before Remy Buxaplenty pulled his crap on me, Brendan and I were best friends. We still are." Timantha replied. "Which is probably why we are doing so well. You just want him for his looks. We both know something more about each other than that."

"Brendan will soon some to his senses, Timantha." Amber grated out. "So enjoy the time you have left with him. It won't be for much longer." With that, Amber floated over to the exit doors and POOF-ed her way through them (the "doors" actually being painted on the wall).

Sighing, Timantha picked up her pom-poms and started to float over to the exit when another cheerleader floated up to her.

"What is it, Stella?" Timantha asked tiredly. "Come to rub in some more of what Amber already said?"

"Actually, no." Stella replied, surprising Timantha.

"Come again?" Timantha asked.

"You got to ignore what Amber says, Timantha. It's not doing you any good." Stella advised with some concern on her face.

"How can I?" Timantha asked. "Amber and the others make it clear what they think of me. If the voting had been up to them, I wouldn't be on the cheerleading team, let alone captaining it. I hear the snide remarks in the locker room and the girls bathroom."

"So do I." Stella pointed out. "And the main reason for that is Brendan. He's a total hunk and the fact that you used to be a boy gives them something to ride you on."

"Tell me something I don't know." Timantha asked.

"You're actually a lot more popular than you think." Stella said.

"After all, they are not grumbling "apart from Amber" about your cheerleading ability. You really have lit a fire under all of us to do well."

"I thought that was because they didn't want to be shown up by a former boy." Timantha answered. "After all, I have to maintain an edge in order to keep my captaining position, and you don't exactly make it easy for me to do so."

"Any cheerleading captain has to maintain an edge. Cheerleading is more competitive than football, don't you know?" Stella asked rhetorically.

"And keeping them at bay makes me popular with them?" Timantha asked. "I would have thought otherwise."

"Competitive juices are what makes cheerleading teams do well." Stella replied. "And even though a lot of them won't admit it to you in person, they appreciate your efforts in motivating them."

Timantha thought about that, then nodded. "That's nice to know, but I won't be holding my breath for their compliments. Amber alone will see that none are forthcoming." Timantha said.

"As captain, you can request that she be dumped from the team." Stella said, "So why haven't you?"

"Because she's a damn good cheerleader, and her routines are brilliant." Timantha replied. "We may have personal grudges, but I try and keep the personal and professional separate. The team needs her."

"Better not let her hear you say that." Stella advised. "Her head may swell up so much, it'll explode!"

Both girls giggled at that, then Timantha asked. "Seriously though, Stella: you think my being captain is a good idea?"

"Well, for a start, it makes you popular with the boys. For your information, a lot of the guys are envious that you already have a boyfriend. True, you were forced into that female body for eternity, but that body of yours has really developed. Though that has not helped your case with a lot of the girls either."

Timantha nodded. When she hit puberty in the last year of the Fairy Academy Prep School, she had really rounded out in the right places. She was a really beautiful and sexy fairy now, and a lot of the guys in school loved seeing her float down the corridors between classes.

"I'm aware of that last point." Timantha replied, sighing. "You don't know how lonely it is not to have a circle of girl friends to chat with at lunch, or in the dorm room. I certainly don't mind lunching with Brendan, or getting compliments from the other boys, but not having much in the way of female company makes me feel like a pariah. My mother had to show me how to style my hair and put on make-up, as well as other girl things. I haven't ever been invited for a sleepover. It does hurt."

Stella floated over to Timantha and hugged her. Timantha was briefly

Taken aback, but she returned the hug.

"Now you've got female company. I hope you can count me as one of your friends now, Timantha." Stella said. "After all, we are supposed to be teammates. Right?"

Timantha nodded with a broadening smile. Stella returned the smile. Still, Timantha needed to set Stella straight.

"Are you sure that you want to be friends with me? It might result in you getting some unwelcome comments from the others." Timantha asked.

"So?" Stella retorted. "Let them. I choose my friends carefully. Anyway, we'd better get ourselves changed and cleaned up before the next class period." Stella suggested, gesturing to the painted exit doors.

Nodding, Timantha accompanied her new friend out of the gym and over to the locker room. When they POOFed into the locker room, several of the other cheerleaders looked surprised at Timantha being with Stella, but they didn't comment. Amber however, floated over to Stella after she had gotten back into her school clothes.

"You want to sit with us at lunch, Stella?" Amber asked, making sure that her voice was loud enough for Timantha to hear. "We wouldn't want to make you feel alone while you eat."

"No thank you, Amber." Stella replied. "I'm going to be with Timantha. A one-on-one girl-to-girl thing. I hope you understand."

Amber looked surprised. Stella was being friends with Timantha?!!

"Stella, she's not really a girl, you know." Amber pointed out.

"Actually she is a girl." Stella shot back. "And she's been a girl for the last four years. She's not only a teammate, she's the team captain, and she's my friend."

Amber looked at Stella, then Timantha, then back at Stella. The look in Stella's eyes made Amber pause.

"Well, enjoy your lunch." Amber mumbled before floating back over to her locker.

Stella turned and winked at Timantha, who smiled back.

**Disclaimer: This chapter is Expatkiwi's idea and so is Stella. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

After an exaustive day of class, Timantha decides to spend the night at her parents's fishbowl home. Cosmo and Wanda are quite happy when they see her POOFing in front of her.

"Timantha, dear." Wanda says. "How was your day?"

"It was wonderful." Timantha replies. "Amber was envious as usual but Stella and I became friends." She then notices the worried looks on her parents. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Do you remember how Tootie made it so nobody would suspect when her Fairy Godparents turned her beautiful?" Wanda asks.

"Yes." Timantha replies. "She wished nobody around would notice anything."

"And Vicky noticed because she wasn't around back then." Wanda adds.

"And you are bringing this topic now because" Timantha waits for someone to complement.

"Casper High's football team, the Amity Park Ravens, came here to play against the Dimmsdale Dodos." Cosmo adds.

Realization clicks in. "Crocker." Timantha exclaims. "He came with the Amity Park team and must have figured it out."

"That's not the worst, sweetie." Wanda says. "Crocker voiced his suspicions in front of new Timmy, who now also suspects she has Fairy Godparents. He would have investigated yesterday but the training made him too tired to think about that."

"Tootie already knows he has Fairy Godparents and gave up on him." Timantha says. "So there's no problem about letting Timmy know, right?"

"Right." Wanda answers. "Since he learns this on his own. Da Rules forbids us from telling him."

At this moment, Timmy Turner appears. "Hi, Timantha. How're you?"

"I'm fine, Timmy." She answers. "I've heard you suspect Tootie has Fairy Godparents."

"Right." He replies. "And I know how to find out."

Meanwhile, at her dorm in Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School, Amber is thinking on a way to take Brendan away from Timantha.

"Amber, why are you using the learning helmet to know about the past of the human boy Timantha used to be?" Amber's best friend, Ashley, asks.

"Ashley, Timmy Turner is known for messing up a lot with his wishes." Amber explains. "I'm sure he must have wished something that might help me to take Brendan away from Timantha."

"Amber, you're the Sandman's niece." Ashley points out. "You could borrow some sleep dust from him and then impersonate her to make Brendan hate her."

"Impersonating for such purpose would trigger the rule against tampering with true love." Amber explains. "And how could I use the dust on Timantha without triggering the Grandparent Clause?"

The question made Ashley scared. Big Daddy's fury is something every Fairy Godparent must learn to avoid. Meanwhile, Amber has found something interesting.

"What's with that smile in your face?" Ashley asks.

"It seems that Timmy Turner, the original it is, once wished for a joy buzzer that swaps people's bodies so he could trade places with A.J. during a test but got more than he bargained for as he and Crocker accidentally swap bodies." Amber answers.

"Hey, I remember seeing somthing like this at Crocker TV." Ashley says. "He almost found out Timmy had Fairy Godparents but Timmy stopped him on time. What a clever boy. If Remy hadn't wished his fairy self to be permanently female." She notices Amber's look. "Come one, you know how much I love the male fairy Timantha used to be."

"Yeah." Amber replies. "If at least you had the courage to let him know it and he returned your feelings. With that the rules against interfering with true love would prevent Juandissimo from making Fairy Timmy permanently female and he wouldn't steal Brendan from me."

"There's no point at dwelling in the past." Ashley says. "I plan to make Timantha male again."

"How do you think it could happen?" Amber asks. "Remy wished him to be permanently female so no fairy can turn him male again."

"With a Fairy-versary muffin." Ashley answers. "It's power overrides ours so all I need is a godchild who will wish Timantha to be male again."

"Good plan, Ashley." Amber sarcastically says. "But even if a future godchild of yours keeps you enough time for a Fairy-versary, Da Rules forbids us from giving humans suggestions of how to use the rule-free wishes provided by these muffins." (I took this rule from Expatkiwi's Coming Full Circle)

"One year is enough time to make up an excuse to bring the subject to any godchild so they would think at the wish for themselves." Ashley explains.

"Wait." Amber says. "Something is coming. Do you remember when Cosmo and Wanda quit being Timmy's Fairy Godparents?"

"How could I forget?" Ashley asks. "Nobody talked about anything else for a whole week."

"Exactly." Amber replies. "A genie named Norm became a Fairy Godparent but quit to avoid making Cosmo and Wanda his Fairy Godparents again, but a boy named Chester McBadbat who was Norm's master back then wished he had never met Norm, undoing Cosmo and Wanda's quitting of their jobs. After that, Jorgen Von Strangle got Norm's lava lamp and has been using it as a urinal cake. If we could somehow take it, I know which child we could use to help us with your plan."

While Ashley and Amber discuss their plans, Timmy is investigating Tootie to find out if she has Fairy Godparents or not. He's spying the cheerleading squad.

"Great idea, champ." Wanda says.

"I agree." Cosmo adds. "Wishing you were invisible to humans without Fairy Godparents so nobody but other kids with Fairy Godparents would notice you is genius."

Unbeknownst to him, Crocker was also spying on them wearing the same clothes he was wearing while implementing Operation Crock-a-Doodle-Doom.

"It's just a matter of time until I, Mr. Crocker, prove that Tootie has FAIRY GODPARENTS." The Crockopot says, drawing the teens' attention but they quickly ignore it. "Then I'll capture them and use their power to take over the world. Huahuahuahuahua."

After practicing their routine, Tootie notices Timmy. "Timmy?"

"Where's Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"Right over there." Tootie points at where Timmy is but nobody else sees him because of his wish.

"Tootie, you must be training too much." Trixie says. "You're seeing things. Timmy is at home resting for the big game."

"That's all I need to know." Timmy whispers to his Fairy Godparents. "I wish we were back at home." POOF

"Don't worry, Tootie." Agatha whispers to her godchild. "We'll explain it all later."

"There's only one explanation for what happened." Crocker whispers to himself. "After hearing what I said about Tootie having fairies, Timmy Turner must have decided to investigate on his own and wished to be invisible to anyone without FAIRIES and his wish became true with help from his FAIRY GODPARENTS."

With that last spazz, Crocker accidentally detaches himself from the security rope and falls. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh." He is falling until he feels something hold him. He's surprised when he learns who saved him. "Danny Phantom?"

"Aaaahhhhhh. A Ghost!" A girl exclaims. The people in Dimmsdale aren't so used to ghosts as the one in Amity Park and even there this reaction is expected.

"Wait." Trixie says. "I've seen him on TV. He's Danny Phantom. Amity Park's Ghost Hero."

"What's he doing here?" Tootie asks.

"That Crocker guy caused some trouble back in Amity Park and I decided to keep an eye on him." Danny explains.

At this moment, Principal Waxelplax appears. "I'm glad you did it, Mr. Phantom. Don't worry now. I can handle guys like Crocker. Security."

Some guards show up and beat Crocker. He's taken away wearing a strait-jacket.

Meanwhile, at the Turner household, Timmy ponders on his findings.

"Tootie really has Fairy Godparents." He says. "Did you know that?"

"Yes, Timmy." Wanda answers. "But Da Rules forbade us from telling."

"And do you know her Fairy Godparents?" He asks.

"Yes, Timmy." Cosmo answers. "They're Luther and Agatha."

"Brendan's parents?" Timmy asks, surprised. "What a small world. And did Tootie really wish herself to be beautiful?"

"Yes, Timmy." Timantha answers. "She tried to impress you last summer but we convinced her to give up."

"How did you do that?" He asks.

"We figured out a way to make her find out the truth about you without technically violating Da Rules." Timantha answers.

"Oh, so that's what Jorgen wanted to talk to you when he approached me as a mall security?" He asks and the fairies nod. "What did he do?"

"He complimented us for realizing it was better than letting a disaster happen." Timantha answers.

"Well, I'm glad it ended all right." Timmy says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Timmy." The fairies reply in unison.

**Ashley is a character of mine. She's inspired in a non FOP-character also named Ashley from another series I like but don't own and, if you wonder what she looks like, her looks are based on that Ashley. Amber being Harvey Sandman's niece is Expatkiwi's idea. And so as the idea of using the joy-buzzer from Presto-Change-O. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

In their hotel room, Danny, Tucker and Sam were talking about what happened to Crocker.

"Danny, did Crocker really stalk the local cheerleaders believing one of them had Fairy Godparents?" Sam asks.

"Did he get pictures of them in the bathroom?" Tucker asks, earning angry glares from Danny and Sam. Mostly Sam.

"Focus, Tucker." Danny says. "We must keep an eye on him."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Danny." Sam replies. "I've heard Crocker was sent to the nuthouse after that."

"Glad to hear that but I still think I should know more about him." Danny comments. "Tucker, where does that Timmy Turner live?"

"I'll check that." The techno-geek answers.

Meanwhile, at Tootie's house, she's reflecting about the latest happenings.

"Brendan, Agatha." She asks. "How come only I was able to see Timmy there?"

"Timmy wished people without Fairy Godparents couldn't see him." Agatha answers. "He decided to do that after Crocker's ranting about the possibility of you having Fairy Godparents."

"So now he knows?" Tootie asks, worried.

"Don't worry, Tootie." Luther says. "He understands you're no longer obsessed with him."

"I feel better now." Tootie says. "I hope he keeps no hard feelings."

"Don't worry about that, Tootie." Agatha replies. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes." Tootie answers. "I wish for chocolate ice cream."

POOF. The ice cream appears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luther replies.

Meanwhile, at Fairy World, Ashley and Amber are preparing to get the lava lamp.

"Why can't we go for the Fairy-versary Muffin idea, Amber?" Ashley asks. "Is it just because it was my idea instead of yours?"

"Ashley, there are at least three good reasons we can't go for the muffin right now." Amber answers. "First, Jorgen Von Strangle supervises the last stage of the muffin's baking, which makes it practically impossible to grab one without his knowledege. Second, even if we managed to get a hold on any of these muffins without being caught, Da Rules forbids us from giving humans ideas on how to use rule-free wishes granted by Fairy-versary muffins but not by genies. Third, the Fairy-versary muffin was your idea, not mine."

Ashley rolls her eyes. "Okay, but how can we get past Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy to get the lava lamp?"

"Easy." Amber answers. "Harvey Sandman is my Uncle and he gave me some sleep sand thinking I needed if for a good night of sleep."

Nodding in agreement, Ashley follows Amber to Jorgen's home, where the fairy couple is having dinner. Ashley POOFs herself behind the Tooth Fairy while Amber does the same behind Jorgen. Simultaneously, the two girl fairies pour the sand on them. While Jorgen and his wife are sleeping, Ashley and Amber go to the bathroom to look for Norm's lamp.

In the next morning, Danny goes to Timmy's house. Timmy wakes up and sees the Ghost Boy floating in front of him. "Aaaaahhhhhhh. Ghost!"

Wanda and Cosmo appear in front of him. "Don't worry, champ." Wanda says. "That's the ghost hero from last night."

"Oh, yeah." Timmy says. "What could we do for you, Mr. Phantom?"

"You can call me Danny." The Ghost Boy replies. "I'd like to know more about Crocker so I could keep an eye on him."

"You don't have to worry about him, Danny." Timmy replies. "He's just been locked away. What could happen that soon?"

"That's a good question, Timmy." Cosmo answers with his usual cheerfulness. "And for all good questions, Television has the answer." He says as he POOFs a remote control and turns the TV on.

"Good morning, Dimmsdale." Chet says. "Here is Chet Ubetcha with the morning news. Denzel Crocker, crazed teacher recently committed to Dimmsdale Mental Asylum, has mysteriously escaped. The workers at the asylum claims it was like he could cross walls."

Danny wonders whatever a certain fruit loop could be involved with that.

"Oh, no." Timmy says. "Crocker is at large again. What could be worse?"

"In an additional news, a former babysitter named Vicky became the newest lottery millionaire." Chet adds, unknowingly answering Timmy's question. "Vicky, what do you plan to do with your money?"

"Chet, I intend to build a series of robot babysitters and rent them to parents who want someone to watch over their twerps, I mean, their gifts from above." Vicky answers.

"Well, that something totally unexpected." Chet replies. "Here is Chet Ubetcha and these were the morning news."

"If I ever have kids I'll never trust Vicky and her robots to watch over them." Timmy says.

"Timmy, do you have a problem with her?" Danny asks.

"Danny, have you ever listened to Chip Skylark's song 'Icky Vicky'?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah, but- is that Vicky he had in mind when he wrote that song?" Danny asks. "I thought it was based in no real Vicky after all."

"Well, now you know the truth." Timmy replies. "If you excuse me I have to get ready for a football game."

"And I'll try to find a clue of Crocker." Danny says as he leaves Timmy's room.

**Several plots together. What's gonna happen? To find out you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

After the game, Team Phantom is secretly happy that Dash and his friends lost. They're now thinking about Crocker and whatever got him out of the nuthouse.

"Danny, do you really think Plasmius is behind Crocker's escape?" Sam asks.

"They were allies once." Danny answers. "It wouldn't surprise me learning they resumed their friendship."

"But what can we do, Danny?" Tucker asks. "We have no idea of where they can be."

"Don't worry, Tucker." Danny says as he shows the boo-merang. "Dad made an ecto-signature analyzer so I can use the boo-merang to track down any ghost. Even the fruitloop."

Meanwhile, Ashley and Amber POOF themselves at the Buxaplenty Manor.

"Amber, how will we get past all that security rich people have?" Ashley asks.

"Are you kidding?" Amber asks in reply. "Now that Remy Buxaplenty no longer has a Fairy Godparent he'll be unable to detect us."

"I beg to differ." They hear a dull voice reply. A cage is PINGed around them and then a butterfly net is PINGed with the cage inside it.

Meanwhile, Danny is flying and carrying Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, did you meet Timmy's Fairy Godparents?" Tucker asks. Danny nods. "Are they really Timantha's parents?"

"I didn't bother asking but Sam had already told us that." Danny answers.

"Timantha told me about that when we were roomates but Da Rules forbade me from telling it to humans, even the ones trusted to know the existence of Fairy Godparents." Sam explains. "I was only allowed to when I was turned back to normal. Now could we get back on topic?"

Inside an abandoned warehouse, the fruitloop and the crockopot are discussing their plan.

"So we agreed." Vlad says. "I'll phase you to Timothy's room so you can capture his Fairy Godparents and then we'll use their power to take over the world."

"Excellent." Crocker replies. "The world will finally know the truth. Fairy Godparents exist. Huahuahuahuahua. FAIRIES!"

While Vlad is distracted by the conversation, the boo-merang hits him on the head. "Oh, fudge cookies." He then sees Danny entering the room. "Daniel, what a pleasant surprise."

"The surprise is all yours, Plasmius." Danny says as he and the fruitloop engage into a battle.

"Don't worry, Plasmius." Crocker says. "I'll get that special weapon you brought here." Crocker runs for it but Tucker and Sam get it first.

"Give me that gun." Crocker commands. "Or I'll give each of you an F."

"Sorry, Crocker." Sam replies. "But you're not in condition to grade us any longer." She and Tucker grab the gun and use it on Plasmius, weakening the fruitloop enough to enable Danny to trap him inside a Fenton Thermos.

At the Turner household, Timmy is watching the news. Chet Ubetcha is about to announce a special report. "Good afternoon, Dimmsdale. Here's Chet Ubetcha with a special report. Denzel Crocker has been recaptured. According to witnesses, he escaped with help from a ghost named Vlad Plasmius, who's known by ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton as the Wisconsin Ghost. Both Plasmius and Crocker were captured by ghost hero Danny Phantom."

In Amity Park, Jack is watching the news. "So, the Wisconsin Ghost and my college buddy have the same name, huh? That will be confusing."

Back at the Buxaplenty Manor, the two fairy girls are still trapped.

"Let's make a deal with Remy, you said." Ashley says upset. "It's a great idea, you said. Well, what's gonna happen now."

"Shut up." Amber replies.

**The fruitloop problem is over but it's too early for a rest. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley and Amber were still trapped at Buxaplenty Manor waiting to know what the Pixies are gonna do to them. Suddenly Remy Buxaplenty appears in front of them.

"What do we have here?" Remy asks with a malicious grin. "Two Fairy Godparents in a cage? Any news from Juandissimo?"

The two fairies look at each other, surprised. "H-h-how do you remember Juandissimo?" Amber asks. "You're supposed to have forgotten him when the Fairy Court sentenced you to lose him and all memories of Fairy Godparents being real."

"A few days after that the Head Pixie used his Pixie magic to restore my memories of Fairy World." Remy explains. "He grants some wishes of mine and, in return, I must look for a way to give them the power to grant a wish that includes them taking over Fairy World. Of course, tricking a fairy's godchild into wishing kids ruled the world is out of question since the Pixies once used this on Turner."

"You won't get away with that." Ashley exclaims.

"We'll see about that." Remy says and then notices the lava lamp. "And what's with this lava lamp?"

Upon closer inspection, HP realizes this is Norm's lava lamp. "Remy, this is a magic lamp. A genie named Norm lives inside it. Rub the lamp and he'll grant you three rule-free wishes. However, one must be careful about having a genie to grant wishes because genies like to interpret the wishes on a way that will annoy the wishers."

"And why would a pair of Fairy Godparents bring me a magic lamp?" Remy curiously asks.

"We came here to offer you a deal." Amber explains. "We'll give you this lamp so you can wish Juandissimo Magnifico to be your Fairy Godparent again but in return you must use one of the other rule-free wishes to turn Timantha back into Fairy Timmy."

"Great idea." Remy replies. "And I can use the other wish to make the Pixies rule Fairy World."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo." Ashley and Amber yell in unison.

"Yes." The Head Pixie dully replies. "Go me. Go me. It's my birthday."

HP was about to PING the lava lamp to Remy when a BOOM is heard. "Not so fast, Head Pixie." Jorgen Von Strangle says as he blasts HP and Sanderson with his wand staff. The two Pixies are now in a block like the one Mandie locked Cosmo and Wanda the first time she came to Earth.

"Jorgen, how did you wake up so fast?" Ashley asks.

"Big Daddy went to my house because of the delay on his contracts to Fairy World." Jorgen explains. "And now you both are in a big trouble. For your actions you'll be sent to Level 14 Probation." He says and then blasts the two fairy girls away. "As for you, Remy Buxaplenty, Da Rules can't prevent you from associating with Pixies but if you ever try anything against Fairy World I'll scramble the fairies against you."

Remy knows that Jorgen would scramble the fairies just for the pleasure of doing so. This and his common sense kept him from replying as Jorgen BOOMs himself away. After that, HP and Sanderson get themselves free.

"Well, it seems that we'll have to use another plan, HP." Sanderson comments with his dull voice.

"Don't worry, Sanderson." HP replies. "We'll think a plan. Perhaps using a godchild and a Fairyversary Muffin."

A few days later, when it becomes public knowledege at Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School.

"Can you believe that?" A girl asks another one. "How low Ashley and Amber can get?"

"I know." The other girl answers. "After that, accepting Timantha as a real girl doesn't seem that bad."

**Sorry if it took a long time to update. I had a problem with my computer. Honestly, I don't know where else to go with this fic so I'll stop it here. Expatkiwi, since it was based on a series of your fics, you may feel free to use any character of mine from here in any fic of yours. Just don't forget to give me credit.**


End file.
